The Second Voyage
by netgrl12
Summary: Tidus comes to Rikku asking for help on a mission to distroy sin.........again!Will Rikku except his offer or will she let her feelings for Tidus stop her?


The Second Voyage  
By:Tori Baker  
  
Note:I don't normaly make storys that flame Yuna it's just that the story is suppost to be how Rikku feels about Yuna and Tidus being together and she can't be all for it ya see.So please try to see it from Rikku's point of vew.Hope ya like!!!  
  
P.S.This chap is more romance than humer.Those will come in the next chap I do.  
  
Chapter1"The Past" Beautiful  
  
Beautiful was what he said that night.The memory came flooding back to her. He was all she ever cared about,and he didn't seem to know it. Rikku's eyes became filled with tears.She didn't know what she was thinking.Why was he back after all this time with no showing of emotion or remembrence for the past between the two. She thought for a moment that it had all been a lie.Had he never felt anything for her?She was so confused. Then reality kicked in and she felt a warm hand clasp her shoulder gently. Rikku turned.  
  
"Hey what are you doing out here?"Tidus's voice was soft and kind like the whisper of the wind  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"Oh."Their was a long period of silence.They both felt stupid just sitting there.  
  
"So"They both said at once. Rikku laughed.Tidus made one of his cute grins,and Rikku could feel her heart melt. Lighting shot across the ocean in the distance.Rikku gave a small squeek,but not enough to know she was afraid.She had always been afraid of lightning,thunder,ect.  
  
"WE better go inside,it looks like it's about to rain."When she said that he turned and looked deep into her eyes almost seeing right through her.  
  
"Your not scared are you?"  
  
"What,no,I'm just tired of sitting out here doing nothing thats all."  
  
"Bull I know you hate lightning,I have ever since,well you know."Rikku thought she was about to die he actually rememberd but did he feel the same for her as she did him?  
  
"Well I've changed I grew out of that thunder crap."  
  
"It has been two years and you do seem more mature than you were."Was that an insult?Had she not been mature enough for him?Well she was now,she thought.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway,i'm tired,I think i'm going to hit the sack,see you in the morning Rikku."He gently kissed her on the forhead,and went inside.Something inside of her just burst.What made the kiss so special to her was that it felt so natural,like it was meant to happen.That wasn't the first kiss she had shared with him. She didn't know if he rememberd.She kind of hoped he didn't though.It was a compleate disaster.Maybe thats what drove him to leave her for Yuna.It seemed that Yuna got what ever her little heart desired. Another strike of lighting glowed followed by a loud boom of thunder.  
  
"AAH!"Rikku jumped up and ran inside.That night she dreamed about the suprise arrival of Tidus.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Rikku had just woken up and fed her dog Lucy.She was on her way out the door to go to work when she heard a small knock ay the door.It was 7:00 in the morening.Rikku thought it was odd for a visitor to come this early.Unless it was Mrs. Casset,Rikku's nosy neighbor.Oh no what did I do this time?Rikku thought to herself.I probably backed over her tulips again.She slowly opened the doorsaying"Sorry Mrs. Cas............."Tidus?"She felt her jaw drop to the floor in disbelief.He stood there with an unsure look on his face.His eyes twinkled and he kept figiting with his necklace.Rikku was also sure she saw him sweating."Hey Rikku."He said it softly but not faintly."What are you doing here?""Can I come in and talk with you?""Sure,are you ok you don't look so good."She led him to the livingroom and they both sat down."I have a favor to ask of you.""What is it ?"She was egor to know way he was here.""I think sin is baclk and....."Rikku was stuned."What?Tidus we defeated sin two years ago,are you sure he's back I mean maybe you just........""He's back ok,I didn't dream it,Rikku I need you to help me defeat him." "Again?""Will you help me?"Rikku looked at him and saw how scared he was.She couldn't let him do it alone."I guess so."She said tiredly.Tidus le out a huge gasp and huged her tightly.It almost knocked the breath out of her."Oh and I'm going to need a place to stay."he said sweetly.  
  
************************************************************************* 


End file.
